Jealousy
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Bella's cousin is coming to live in forks. Rose becomes jealous of her and leaves what happens to Emmett?
1. Skye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_

Bella was even happier then usual. Alice had a vision that morning and saw Skye coming to Forks. So when Charlie called to say that Skye was moving in with him, Bella was already excited. Bella hadn't seen Skye since they were children and she knew Skye was going to be angry with her mom for sending her to live in forks. But at least Skye would love the rain; she had always loved the rain.

Edward finally asked her the question she had been waiting for "Bella, who is Skye?".

"She is my cousin, I haven't seen her in years but we use to be really close." Bella explained.

Nessie seemed to sense her mother's excitement and became excited too. Bella had a hard time remembering exactly what Skye was like, so when everyone asked her all she could tell them was that the girl was like sunshine. Always happy, very bouncy and you could never be upset when she was around.

Everyone except Rose seemed interested in meeting Skye. Typical, Rose was really grumpy about the whole thing. All she did all week was bitch about how they already had one human coming over and how the wolves were always over.

Bella chose to ignore her and continued to anticipate the arrival of her cousin, who was supposed to be showing up tomorrow. Bella just couldn't wait to see Skye and everyone seemed happy to meet her.

Bella hoped that maybe Skye would even put Rose in to a good mood. However the arrival of Skye did the exact opposite.


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/n: There you little blonde monster now stop bugging me lol**

_Skye was very very upset with her mother, correction she was pissed off at her mother. It wasn't that she minded going to Forks, or living with her Uncle Charlie and she was excited about seeing her cousin Bella again. But her mom was treating her like a child! _

_So what if she got a B in Science. Her mom was going insane; it was just a B! One B and her entire summer not to mention her senior year was ruined! She was seventeen, one of the most popular girls in school, and she was about to be moved thousands of miles away all because she got one B, it was so unfair! _

_She didn't speak to her mother the whole car ride to the airport. When they got there her mom tried to tell her bye and give her a hug but Skye just got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed her bags without saying a word to her mother and walked into the airport. She was relieved when her mother didn't follow her into the airport and insist she say goodbye properly. It wasn't until she was on the plane and it was preparing for take off that she started to feel bad about not saying goodbye to her mom. _

_"I'll call her when I get to Uncle Charlie's" she thought to herself. _

_She decided there was nothing she could do for the time being but to take a nap. She managed to wake up right before the plane landed. It wasn't hard to pick out her uncle in the small crowd inside the airport. He had obviously just come from work; he was still wearing his police uniform. _

_"Hi Uncle Charlie!" Skye said hugging him. _

_"Hello Skye" he said while awkwardly hugging her back. She laughed, as they pulled out of the hug, at how uncomfortable he was when it came to showing his feelings. _

_He helped her get her bags and carry them out to his ca- ...police cruiser. _

_"Seriously?" she thought, "Uncle Charlie needs to get another car. Oh well!". _

_She talked the whole car ride back to Forks, her Uncle Charlie didn't say much but he never really did. He had a smile on his face the whole way and even laughed a couple of times. So she figured he must be happy to see her and that is all that mattered really. They got to his house, it was just like she remembered it, and he gave her Bella's old room._

_"When do I get to see Bella?" she asked excitedly._

_"Well I have to go back to work I had to take a break to come and get you. I'll be home in two hours and I'll bring back some pizza. You will have time to settle in while I am gone so once we eat we can head over to Bella's." He replied smiling at her. _

_"Ok see you in two hours Uncle Charlie!" she said as he turned to walk down the stairs. _

_She looked around the room it was kind of small but that was ok. She heard the police cruiser leave the driveway and she decided to go downstairs and call her mom. They actually managed to have a civil conversation. When she got off the phone she went upstairs to unpack her bags. She was really excited about seeing Bella so excited that she sang and danced while she unpacked. _


	3. Meeting the Cullens

_**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight**_

_**A/N: sorry it took so long **_

When Bella heard Charlie's police cruiser pull in the Cullen's driveway she could barely keep herself from running outside and wrapping Skye in a bone wrenching hug. The Cullen's had all gathered in the living room and appeared to be watching tv. Charlie didnt even bother knocking on the door he had become a regular vistor along with Jake and the Wolves.

Carlise and Esme had told them all to think of it as their home as well. The wolves had immeditally done just that but it had taken Charlie a little longer to accept their hospitailty. Bella looked up as Charlie walked in the living room and Skye followed behind him.

She was about five four with a body that any girl including Rosalie would kill for. Her blonde hair came down to her shoulders and her perfect blue eyes lit up when she spotted Bella. As a smile spread across her face she started running towards Bella, who had jumped up and started running towards her as well. When they were only a few inches of each other Skye jumped on Bella wrapping her legs around Bella's waist and hugged her.

When Skye finally let go Bella put her back on the ground. "You have grown up so much! You are so pretty I bet you have to beat the boys off with a stick!" Bella gushed.

"I know!" Skye said while flipping her hair and posing. Both girls bust out into laughter and Skye said "Seriously though you look hott! Now which one of these guys is lucky enough to be your husband?"

Edward stepped forward, held out his hand and said "It's nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen, Bella's husband, I have heard so much about you."

Skye smiled and shook his hand, " You are cute! I totally approve! Oh my gosh is that the little girl you adopted?"

Nessie had walked up behind her father and stared up at Skye until Skye saw her. Bella and Edward nodded and Skye picked up Nessie and hugged her.

"What's your name?" Skye asked Nessie. "Nessie!" she answered smiling widely. "Aww she is sooo cute!!!!" Skye squeled.

"She gets that from me." Emmett said winking and smiling widely at Skye who giggled.

Rose hit him and walked out of the room muttering about blonde bimbos. "Rosealie! Please just ignore her. I am Edward's mother, Emse, and this is my husband, Carlise. Welcome to our home we are really happy to have you here." Esme smiled warmly.

"And I am Alice and this is Jasper!" Alice sang out and Jasper just waved at Skye.

"I am Emmett and I am the cute one," Emmett said not wanting to be left out.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Everyone except for Rose, who never came back, loved Skye and she loved them. Alice, Bella and Skye even arranged to go shopping the next day. Once Charlie and Skye left Bella went to find Rose to ask if she wanted to go shopping with them.

When she found Rose in her room and invited her to go with them the look on Rose's face was more then enough of an answer. She choose to vocally answer too though, "I would rather be locked in a room with all the dogs for a century!" she snarled. Bella choose not to answer and walked out of the room.

Skye woke up the next day in a wonderful mood. She had gotten along qutie well with everyone at Bella's house. Well everyone except Rosalie but Skye didn't really like her anyway. She didn't see what Emmett saw in her, she was such a bitch. Just as Skye got done getting ready she heard a car horn.

Skye ran outside and saw Bella and Alice in a yellow porsche, "Nice car Alice!" Skye said while climbing into the back seat. "Thank you it was a gift ." Alice said smiling at Bella as she sped down the street.

As it turned out Alice loved to shop as much as much as Skye did. They dragged Bella to all the shops and made her buy things and try on clothes. She wasn't as exicited about shopping as Skye and Alice but she was a good sport about it. Skye could see why Alice was Bella's best friend, she was so werid but in a good way.

Skye was so happy they were having a good time and that she was getting to spend time with Bella. Rose however was having a really bad time at the Cullen's house.

"Who does that girl think she is!" Rose said out loud to herself. "I am the prettiest! No one else! Fine if they want her then they can have her! But I am not staying here! I'll go somewhere where i am the prettiest and most loved! That will teach them!" Rose said while thinkin of a plan.


	4. Rosalie Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

It had been a week since Skye had arrived and everyone really seemed to like her. The wolves had met her and all liked her, hell even Leah liked her...no Leah adored her. Bella had hoped that in time Skye would grow on Rosealie but it appeared that Rosealie's opinion of Skye had just worsened every day. "Speaking of Rosealie," Bella thought, "She should have been back by now."

She had left that morning to go hunting...alone. Emmett had wanted to go with her but she had insisted on going alone. Emmett had looked like she had actually hurt his feelings. Bella looked at Skye who was busy braiding Nessie's hair.

"Skye?" Bella asked the younger girl. Skye didn't answer she just glanced at her cousin to show that she was listening. "I am worried about Rose she should have been home from...uh shopping by now." Bella said biting her bottom lip nervously. She didn't like lying to Skye about where Rose was but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Maybe you should call Em and tell him that she isn't back from shopping yet and that you are worried. Or you could always call her and see what is going on." Skye replied not looking up from Nessie's hair. After Rose had refused to let Emmett go with her Edward and Jasper had taken him out in order to cheer him up.

Bella sighed, "Maybe you are right, and I suppose I'll go do that now if you don't mind keeping an eye on Nessie for me."

Skye smiled her beautifully brilliant smile and nodded her head at her cousin. Bella walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number. It went straight to voicemail and Bella quickly hung up and dialed Edward's number. "Hello Love" She heard Edward's beautiful voice on the other end of the phone after two rings.

"Rosealieisn'tbackyetandherphoneisturnedo ffandIamreallystartingtogetw orried." Bella cried out.

"Calm down love, take a deep breath...now what do you mean she isn't back yet?" Edward asked calmly. "Exactly what I said she isn't back yet and her phone is turned off and something doesn't feel right." Bella said trying to remain as calm as Edward sounded. "We are coming home." Then the line went dead, Bella could tell that Edward was worried and that scared her. She hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where Skye was reading a story to Nessie.

About five minutes later Nessie was taking a nap and Skye was trying to comfort a very worried Bella. The front door crashed open and Emmett came running in the living room looking like hell. He was paler then usual and his hair looked as though he had attempted to rip it out of his head. The look of pure agony on his face was the worst part; it made both Bella and Skye's hearts break. He ran through the living room and up the stairs without saying a word to the two girls. Bella and Skye watched him run up the stairs until Edward and Jasper appeared in the door way of the living room.

Edward looked as though he was very pissed off about something and Jasper looked as if he was in physical pain. Bella opened her mouth to ask what had happened but then Emmett came running back down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand. If possible he looked even more heart broken, "She left" he whispered. He dropped the piece of paper and flopped down on the stairs and his body started to shake as if he was sobbing. Bella and Skye both leaped off the couch and ran towards him to comfort him. Edward bent over and picked up the paper and read it with Jasper reading it over his shoulder.

After a while Emmett looked up at his brothers and asked "She isn't coming back is she?"

Rosealie smiled as she stepped off the plane. They knew now and Emmett was very upset. Edward had tried to talk to her but she had gotten too far out of his range. She knew they would all be upset with her but she didn't give a damn they brought this on themselves. She grabbed her bags and walked over to where a limo with a chauffeur was waiting for her. She handed her bags to the chauffer and slid into the limo. Once inside the door closed behind her and she smiled at the other occupant of the limo. Aro smiled back at her, "Welcome to the Voulturi, my lovely Rosealie!'


	5. Rosalie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Skye **_

Rose loved all the attention that she was getting by being part of the Volturi. All the men flirted with her and told her how beautiful she was. All the women asked her advice on clothes and hair, claiming her to be an obvious expert on the subjects. Marcus, Aro, and Caius were treating her like the princess she was.

It was absolute heaven and she did not regret her choice at all. She had no idea why Carlisle did not join them in the first place. When her family finally learned their lesson they would all join her here. Soon Emmett would realize this was all Skye's fault. Once he did he would insist the rest of the family never associate with here again.

As soon as that was done he would come looking for her. It would not take him long to find her, of that she was sure. She had left many hints in her letter and he had Alice and Edward to help him. When he arrived she had no intention of forgiving him on the spot. He would have to beg and plead for her forgiveness.

Sure she had every intention of forgiving him but he did not need to know that. He deserved to sweat a little for what he did to her. How could he have sided with everyone else about Skye? No matter it would not be long till he showed up on her doorstep.

She gave it a couple a weeks to a month before he showed. He could not survive without her for long. He would wallow around with a broken heart but once he knew who was to blame for her leaving he would fix things.

She would tell him that the only way she would grant him her forgiveness is if he joined her here. Once Emmett was on her side it would not take long to talk the rest of the family into it too. Part of her contract with the Volturi including her recruiting the other Cullens. Aro had promised to reward her handsomely when the others joined her.

Edward was still trying to contact her but she still refused to open her mind to him. It would seem that he still had an attitude. This meant he had not calmed down and she refused to let him be rude to her. Especially when it was partly his fault she was gone. No matter, in a month or so Emmett would be on a plane to see her. Her life would be complete and Skye would no longer be a problem.


	6. Lake Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Skye **_

Skye could not believe that Rosalie left Emmett! All because someone else was getting attention! How stupid and immature could you be? If that selfish bitch ever came back Skye was going to give her a piece of her mind. It had been about a month since Rosalie left and Emmett had not left their room since. He was obviously heart broken and it was devastating. No one had any idea how to cheer him up.

Bella confided in Skye that she was worried that he would die of a broken heart. Well not if Skye had anything to say about it. Emmett was a sweet, good looking guy and he would find someone else. She knew that break ups were hard and that it took time. However Emmett did not seem to want to resurface from his depression. Skye was very stubborn though and she would help him out of his depression if it was the last thing she did.

She knew that the Cullens spent a lot of time outdoors and thought maybe they could all go do something together. When she suggested to Esme she automatically loved the idea. They decided together that everyone should have a lake day. Jacob and his friends would be invited as well. However when they told Emmett he refused to go, that is until Skye talked him into it.

"Please? I know you are upset about Rosalie and we are all worried about you. Please come to the lake with us. Please?" Skye pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Emmett sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. He stayed that way for a while and Skye waited for him to respond. Finally she heard him tell her that he would go, it was muffled but she would take what she could get.

She let out a squeal of excitement causing Emmett to look up, startled by the sound. "Sorry! Sorry! Thank you! You will not regret it I promise!" Skye cried as she hugged him. She ran out of the room to tell the others and missed the smile on his face.

Everyone else was just as excited about Emmett going as Skye was.

"I can't believe he agreed to come! Don't get me wrong I am glad he did. My son alone and depressed is not something I want." Esme exclaimed.

"That is just how awesome Skye is; I have ever met anyone who could tell her no." Bella explained.

"Well thank goodness for Skye." Esme replied.

The day of the trip to the lake came faster than anyone expected. Skye was a bit disappointed that it was such an over cast day but Esme had planned it that way. Nessie had attached herself to her Uncle Emmett in an attempt to cheer him up and it seemed to be working. Emmett was smiling and joking around with everyone in no time. After lunch everyone but Skye got back in the lake and Emmett went looking for her.

He found her sitting in one of the folding chairs they had brought with them. He grabbed another chair and sat it next to hers and took a seat.

"Why aren't you out there with everyone else?" He asked her once he was seated.

"Just taking a break before I head back out there. I wish the sun was out so I could work on my tan." Skye glanced at him and smiled. Emmett felt like he should apologize since his being a vampire was the reason they came on a cloudy day. However Skye still did not know anything about that so he did not reply right away. Instead he looked her over and he had to admit she looked damn good in that bikini.

Emmett frowned, "You already have a tan." he pointed out.

"That is what Bella says too!" Skye laughed.

Emmett smiled at her, "I wanted to say thanks for talking me into coming today. I needed it."

Skye shrugged it off saying it had been no big deal. She even joked that it gave her an excuse to come to the lake. Emmett laughed and joked with her about her ulterior motives. Emmett confessed that he had not really been to the lake much because Rosalie did not like it. He however loved the lake and especially liked playing chicken which Rose would not play.

"What? How can anyone not like the lake? Plus playing chicken is the best part of going to the lake!" Skye replied, "As a matter of fact, I think we can take Jake and Leah. What do you think?"

Emmett grinned mischievously, "Let's get them!"

Emmett and Skye raced down to the lake yelling out the challenge to Leah and Jacob.


	7. Rosalie Rejected

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Skye **_

Rosalie was SO NOT happy! It had been four months since she had left her family. Emmett had not come looking for and it had been FOUR MONTHS! How dare he? Edward was no longer trying to contact her telepathically either! He had stopped trying about three months ago! What in the hell was going on? What WERE they doing?

Was that stupid human girl more important to them? She was their family they were supposed to want to come after her! How could they do this to her, her own family? As if that was not enough Aro was upset with her. You would think for such an old vampire he would be more patient. However that did not seem to be the case and he was starting to get angry.

He had expected the rest of her family to be here three months ago and he was very upset they were not here by now. Everyone knew how angry he was with her and that made it even worse, if that was possible. No one would even look at her let alone speak to her! This was going to kill her she needed attention and praise! She deserved it damn it!

She had to get back to Forks! Once she was there she could assess the problem and fix it. If she could just get back there she knew she could make her family see reason. They would come back here with her and everyone would love her again. She just had to convince Aro to let her go.


	8. The Date

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Skye **_

Ever since that day at the lake three months ago Emmett was doing better. Esme knew it was all thanks to Skye. She had got him to come out of his and Rosalie's room. He had even cleaned out all of Rosalie's stuff and redecorated with the help of his family and Skye. He was smiling, laughing. And joking around again. Esme was so glad to see that he had moved on from Rosalie.

Esme was actually very glad that Rosalie had left and so was everyone else. It was not a nice thing to think but everything was better with her gone. Skye on the other hand had become a wonderful addition to their family. That would never have been a possibility if Rosalie had been around. Not to mention all the trouble Rosalie gave them. No, everyone was much better off without her. She did hope that Rosalie was happy wherever she was though.

Skye and Emmett had been spending a lot of time together and Esme was pleased. Skye was beautiful and she made Emmett happy. However Emmett seemed pretty hesitant to make a move. Which all things considered was understandable but it was still very frustrating for everyone else. Maybe if Skye had realized that he was interested it would be a little less frustrating. Sadly that was most certainly not the case. So Esme hatched a plan to get the two of them together. She confided her plan in the rest of the family and asked for their help, which they of course agreed to.

That was how one Friday night Skye found herself driving Bella's old truck out to the Cullen house. Bella had called and invited her to have dinner with the family. However when Skye pulled in the drive way it looked like the house was empty. Skye got out of the truck and knocked on the door anyway. It was not long before Emmett answered the door.

"Skye! What's up? What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked into the house.

"Bella invited me over for dinner." Skye explained.

Emmett stared at her in confusion. "I am the only one home. I went hun…I mean I went for a hike and when I came back everyone was gone."

Skye had no clue what was going on but she got out her cell and called Bella. When Edward picked up the phone which confused Skye but she explained what was going on. Instead of telling her what was going on Edward asked to speak to Emmett. Skye frowned but handed the phone over to a very confused Emmett.

Skye could not make out what Edward was saying and Emmett's face did not give away anything. Soon he hung up the phone and handed it back to her. She took the phone and waited as patiently as she could for an explanation.

"Apparently it is just us for dinner. We have been set up…on a date…by my mom."

Skye laughed at the horrified expression on his face when he said his mother planned it. She was actually quite glad to be on a date with him and would have to thank Esme later. She had set them up a romantic candle lit diner in the dining room. It was awkward at first but the food was amazing. It was not long before they were talking and laughing. It was the best date that Skye had ever been on and it was all because Emmett was perfect.

After dinner Emmett suggest that they watch a movie in the living room. He even let her pick the movie and did not complain when she picked The Notebook. He got out a blanket and they cuddled together on the couch. About half way through the movie Skye started to drift off. She thought she felt Emmett kiss the top of her head but she was not sure if she was dreaming or not.

When the family got back Emmett and Skye were still cuddled up on the couch together. Skye was fast asleep and Emmett was alternating between watching her sleep and the TV. He looked up when they walked in and smiled at them. He brought a finger to his lips to indicate that they should not wake Skye. He did send a message to Edward telepathically to thank everyone, especially Esme for the date. It was the best he had ever had.


	9. The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do however own Skye **_

It had taken another two months to talk Aro into letting her leave. He was not at all happy about her leaving but had agreed in hopes that she would bring the others back. He warned her however that this was going to be her last chance. If she did not return with the others then she would be kicked out of the Volturi. She had to find Emmett and figure out what the hell was going on and quickly.

However when she got back to Forks she learned that Emmett was dating Skye. Apparently according to the gossip mill they had started dating two months ago! How could he? He was supposed to come after her! Even if he did not come after her the least he could have done was pine away and die heartbroken. Not date some stupid human! That was it! She had enough of all this ridiculous nonsense!

Rosalie decided that she would capture Skye and tell her the truth about the Cullens. If she was disgusted by it Rosalie would let her go. She would be back on a plane and on her way to her mommy in a hot minute. However if she was insane enough to accept them for who they were, like her cousin had done, Rosalie would have to kill her. Either way she would get her revenge and her family back. So it was a win win for her.

So she followed Skye and waited for the perfect moment to snatch her. Once Skye was home from school and Charlie was still at work Rosalie saw her chance. She silently made her way into the house making her way to the kitchen. Skye was in there making a snack and had not heard her walk in. Rosalie smiled to herself and used her vampire strength to hit Skye over the head. Skye fell to the floor unconscious. Rosalie picked her up and carried her to the clearing where the Cullens played baseball. Once there she tied her to a tree and waited for the little bitch to wake up.

Emmett arrived half an hour later at Charlie's house to see Skye. As he walked in he caught Rosalie's scent and immediately went on alert. He followed the scent to the kitchen and noticed the unfinished sandwich that Skye had been making. He snarled and followed the scent all the way to the clearing where they played baseball.

When he got there Skye had already come to and found herself tied to a tree. Upon first laying eyes on Rosalie she had told that selfish bitch to go to hell. However when Emmett arrived Rosalie turned to him and smiled evilly at him.

"I was just telling Skye all about vampires and werewolves. Guess your secret is out Emmett dear. Now she hates you and she is going to go home to her mother. You have no choice but to come groveling back to me. How dare you even try and choose some human filth over me!" Rosalie monologued. Emmett's heart sank when she informed him that Skye was leaving but he would not have anything to do with Rosalie ever again. He was in love with Skye and if she did not love him he would walk away from her but he would not love anyone else ever.

"You left me, SIX MONTHS ago remember? So why don't you leave and go back to whatever hole you were hiding in? You leaving was the best thing to happen to me and my family. We do not want you or need you around. So go the hell away and leave Skye alone or I will tear you to pieces!" Emmett bellowed. Rosalie's face got red and she punched the nearest tree as hard as she could. It wobbled back and forth like it might topple over but it did not.

"Fine! Keep your filthy little human! I am tired of not being worshipped as I should be!" She screeched. She turned around running off into the woods and it was the last time Emmett ever saw her. Emmett walked over and untied Skye but he could not look at her.

"So you're a vampire. You are all vampires including my cousin. You drink animal blood instead of human blood. Nessie is half human half vampire and Bella's actual daughter. Plus Jake and the others are all werewolves. Did I miss anything?" Skye asked softly.

Emmett shook his head but still refused to look at her. Skye placed her hands on his face and raised it up until he was looking in her eyes.

"I don't care if you are a vampire, I love you!" Skye declared.

"I love you too!" Emmett replied smiling.

He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed. Before setting her back down on the ground he brought his lips to hers. It was the happiest he had ever been and he could not stop kissing her. Skye would not have had it any other way.


End file.
